K.I.L.F. 🍯
Ro Ro points out the Kahns you should follow an example from. Lyrics Chorus: You got that, you got that, you got that bitch money I got that, I got that, I got that KILF honey You got that, you got that, you got that bitch money I got that, I got that, I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey 1: Heard you in the mood for a Ro Ro butt shake Welcome to the Blueberry Mall Factory I can blow you up, suck it up straight away Cummin' in the front door, fucking in the back door Strip it, lick it, bae Pre-Chorus: One Kahn to pay for service to ride up on you Deon is always nervous, that scary fucker Chorus: You got that, you got that, you got that bitch money I got that, I got that, I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey 2: Me and my kids, beatin' that bitch Stupid-ass hoes shovin' them in a ditch Suckin' a cock, don't wanna stop You're such a hoe but you thinkin' you not I done gotten beat all week, now give me a chance, Mall, please Pony tail on fleek Grandbabies on fleek Pre-Chorus: Cause I L-O-V-E M-Y M-A-L-L-Y Love his brother's supply There's no Kahn B-R-O-K-E, but might suck D And no it's no me, I'm saying Chorus: You got that, you got that, you got that bitch money I got that, I got that, I got that KILF honey You got that, you got that, you got that bitch money I got that, I got that, I got that KILF... Bridge: I've been loving Mall up I've been treating him good I've been waiting for him I've been trying so hard My Kahn spirit turned up I still love him now I've been loving so long And beats me so strong I want it, I need it, I love him for real My Mally, forever I'll feed him this meal Hey mommy, I did it, with all of my skill Been a minute, best get with it, crazy fucker, I kill Breakdown: Now let me see that ass shake (Let me see that ass shake) I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey (Let me see that ass shake) I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey I got that KILF honey Outro: One Kahn to pay for service to ride up on you Deon is always nervous To ride up on you That scary fucker Trivia * This song spawned from a dispute between Deon and Ro Ro about who's creativity is better, Ro Ro or YouTuber CupcakKe's. * Said aloud, it's K.I.L.F. Honey. * This is the first song with an emoji in the title. * Opposed to "Bitch Girl" where "Honey" means "men", this time it means "everything you can possibly want". * When Ro Ro says, "You got that bitch money", Ro Ro insulting any amount of money CupcakKe could ever earn by being a YouTube whore that nobody wants in all "honest to Kahn" honesty. * When Ro Ro says, "Blueberry Mall Factory", it's a reference to the short "Rolicious Blueberry" and it's main character, Blueberry Muffin. * "Blow you up" is reference to blow jobs. * When Ro Ro says, "One Kahn to pay for service to ride up on you", he's talking about Chica. * Ro Ro brings up Deon's shyness in this song. * When Ro Ro says, "Love his brother's supply", he's talking about Elijah's package, as it is rumored, by Elijah himself mostly, that it's big.